I Want Someone
by th3craft3r
Summary: Rin asks for something that surprises Kakashi. It's just a short drabble about Kakarin... My first fanfic about the couple. Hopefully I can add more to it next time. R


**I Want Someone**

* * *

It was particularly cold that time of the year. The snow had been falling for the past few weeks and the Copy Ninja – Kakashi was on his way home to his humble apartment. He recently returned from another mission with Naruto and Sakura. They split up as soon they left the Hokage's office. Naruto wanted to eat some ramen and headed to Ichiraku... Sakura went with him. Their sensie on the other hand was eager to go back to his apartment immediately.

On his way, he saw kids having a snowball fight... Some were building a snowman and some were making snow angels. He just smirked at the sight and continued walking. Soon his steps hastened as he reached and turned the corner that leads to his apartment. Normally, the reason for this haste was either he was on a hurry to read one of his perverted and yet 'highly educational' books. But tonight the reason was different...

It was ridiculous that he had to knock at his own apartment's door but he waited patiently outside. "I'm coming!" He heard a voice call out from the inside and then faint footsteps coming towards the door. His enhanced sense of smell also picked up the traces of lemon shampoo. When the door swung open, he was greeted by Rin's warm and radiant smile that almost immediately he felt like it was summer again.

The next thing he knew that he was enveloped in a tight hug by Rin who was oblivious to the fact that she was just wearing a towel wrapped around her body. She seemed that she just got out of the shower. _"That explains the lemon scenth." _Kakashi thought as he stared down and embraced Rin back.

"Welcome home Kaka!" Rin said as she rested her head against Kakashi's chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart. "I miss you." she added as she pulled away to let him through. Then she shut the door as Kakashi went inside.

"Seriously Rin, I've been gone for just three days." Kakashi said, trying so hard to look like he was not at all touched. The flush on his cheeks however, betrayed his charade.

"I guess that's just your way of saying that you missed me too." Rin said and immediately went to inspect him if he had some injuries or wounds. This by the way was their usual routine whenever he comes back from his missions.

"I'm fine Rinny-chan. It was just an escort mission and it was easy... hardly any opponents." Kakashi said as he let out sigh as he stared at Rin. "Ummm... it's freezing by the way... you might want to put on your clothes now." he added and Rin's face blushed.

"Oh, right!" the medic-nin just realized that she was just wearing a towel around her body. On the other hand, weird thoughts were already swirling inside the gray-haired ninja that was watching every sway of her hips as she went over to 'their' room to change. Kakashi suddenly felt some biological reactions and also testosterone pumping in his system. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away then proceeded to remove his flack jacket and hang it by the door. Next, he removed his sandals and the purple scarf that Rin made for him and lastly, his trade mark mask.

* * *

A few moments later, Rin emerged from the room wearing a brown sweater and black pants. She handed a gray shirt to Kakashi and told him to get changed... in which he obliged. "I cooked your favorite miso soup with eggplant." Rin said. "I'll go and heat it up for a bit." she added as she strolled into the kitchen. Kakashi followed her after he changed his shirt.

He found Rin standing by the microwave humming a tune to herself as she waited for the soup to heat up. He smiled at her seemingly bubbly and warm disposition and seated himself in one of the chairs by the table. He leaned his back against the chair and brought his feet and rested it on top of the table. When Rin saw him, she glared. "Kaka, I already said no feet above the table." she scolded.

Kakashi held his hand up in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry..." he started. "Eh... Old habits." he added then brought his feet down.

They heard the sound 'ting' of the microwaved and Rin reached for the cupboard to get two bowls. Kakashi stood up and helped her.

After their sumptous warm dinner and washing their dishes together, they cuddled up in the sofa and tried to watch some show on the TV. Kakashi's head was resting in Rin's lap while the latter was absently running her fingers through his hair. "So, how was Naruto and Sakura doing?" Rin asked. Kakashi looked up at her with his obsidian-hued eye. "He's fine... I think, they went out on a date." Kakashi said casually. Rin however had a big smile on her face.

"I thought that the Hyuuga heiress fancies him too." Rin said.

"Yeah... I guess..." Kakashi answered while looking bored at the same time that Rin was engaging him in a gossip. "So, how was your day?" Kakashi asked hoping to change the subject.

"Tiring as usual..." Rin replied as she let out a sleepy yawn. "But it's my day-off from the hospital tomorrow." she added and ran her hand along Kakashi's face. He found comfort in it's warmth despite that outside the snow was still falling. "I also visited Kurenie-san the other day to check on her baby. Her baby is so cute" she said then giggled.

"Uh huh." Was Kakashi's only reply.

"You must be so tired... let's go to bed." Rin said and they both stood up. Kakashi turned the television off then followed Rin to their room.

* * *

They changed into their pajamas before they both crashed into their bed. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and Rin rested her back against Kakashi's chest as she savored the warmth that he shared with her.

Rin shifted and turned around to look at Kakashi who had his eyes closed already. "Kaka..." she started and Kakashi slowly opened his eyes... making her stomach flutter.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked as his left hand brushed away the loose strands of hair away from her face.

"I want a baby." Rin said and Kakashi froze and his eyes turned like the size of saucers.

* * *

The next day... they woke up with their clothes at the foot of their bed.

* * *

**Hi there! This is my first attempt in writing a Kakarin fanfic... After reading some fics about the couple, I fell in love O_O it's just a short drabble but i hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


End file.
